Roses From an X
by Fire Starter118
Summary: Scott and Jean's relationship has been on the rocks these past few months, and during those months she's been getting roses from a mysterious man who calls himself "X" on every note. But when Jean finds out that Kitty is pregnant with her boyfriend, thats when things change. But will the mystery man win the heart of Jean Grey?
1. Cheater Part 1

I just won my team the grand cup, but my boyfriend of six years, Scott Summers, wasn't there. And I've been noticing a pattern, when he says he'll be there for me for something important to me, he's never there. But when its about Kitty, thats when he pops up all of a sudden, its been happening for the past few months. I was starting to wonder.  
I came home to the mansion, everyone was praising me there when they saw me holding my trophy. "Hey, red," I heard. I turned to see Logan. "Mr. Logan, hi, have you seen Scott?" I asked him. "Nah, maybe elf might," he told me. "Thanks," I told him, walking off to go find Kurt...

(In the kitchen: Kurt's POV)

I was making myself a sandwich when Jean walked in holding a trophy. "Hey Jean, nice trophy." I smiled at her. "Thanks," she smiled back. "Hey, you don't happen to know where Scott is, do you?" She said. "I last saw him with Kitty." I replied. Going back to my sandwich. "Thanks, Kurt." Jean said, walking away...

(At Kitty's room: Kitty's POV)

Scott and I were under the covers of my bed, both of our breaths were heavy. But why wouldn't they after we just made out. We heard footsteps. "Shit!" Scott cursed under his breath, "whats wrong, baby?" I asked. "I forgot about Jean's tournament!" He told me. We both hurried to put our clothes on. We heard a knock. I was the only one dressed, Scott was trying to get his jeans back on.  
He already had his shirt, visor and underwear on. I quickly helped him with his pants. Luckily they got on. Scott quickly zipped up his fly when the second knock came. I walked over to the door. Opening it. "Oh, hey Jean!" I smiled at her. "Hey Kitty," she smiled back. She noticed Scott out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Jean," he smiled at her. Jealousy rushed through my body.  
"What were you two doing in here?" Jean asked. "We just had, like, a talk." I lied. "Right Scott?" I turned to him. He nodded. "Really? Well, I hope you two had a good talk." She glared at him, storming off somewhere. "Jean! Wait!" Scott ran after her. I felt so bad right then because I wasn't just lying to my friend, I was lying to my boyfriend Lance...

(At Jean's room: Scott's POV)

I ran after Jean just in time to see her walk into her room. She closed it. So I had to knock on the door. Jean opened it. "Can we talk?" I asked her. "Why? You seem to be having a pretty good talk with _Kitty_!" She said. "Jean, I'm sorry, it was really important." I told her. "Yeah? So was my tournament; WHICH YOU WEREN'T _THERE_ FOR!" She yelled at me. "So it was one game, no big deal." I rolled my eyes at her behind my visor.  
"Really? Because for these past few months you've been late for our date in a resturaunt-" She started. "I was there for that!" I defended myself. "Yeah, when it was already _closed_!" She said. "Hell, you've been late for every rain check that you give to me! You owe me god knows _how_ many dates you owe me!" She was starting to sound like a _mother_! And I've never touched any part of her other than her hand and cheek! The only girl who offered themself to me was Kitty! I should've dated Rogue to begin with! Then I wouldn't be with this stuck-up bitch!  
"ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING_!?" Jean demanded, waking me up from my thoughts. "So I've been busy lately, so what?" I said. "So what? You skipped our one-month anniversary!" She said. "So I'll make it up to you." I told her. "Oh like you said you would for all those other times you stood me up?" She asked in disbelief. "Look, meet me at my room tomorrow at eight. OK?" I sighed. "Fine. But if you aren't there at the time, then we're done. Got it?" Jean told me. "Loud and clear." I replied. "Alright then," she kissed my cheek. "Goodnight." She smiled at me. Closing her door after. "That was easy," I muttered...

(Somewhere: Unknown POV)

I looked through the window to see the red haired girl there. She didn't deserve that dick she's dating. I was holding the roses in my hand. I made a note that had my name on it. The plan was simple: Give her the flowers every night, and soon enough, she'll fall for me. Great plan, huh? Bad boy always get the good girl in the end.  
I turned when she started to change. Didn't wanna be a pervert in the relationship. After I saw her fall asleep. I silently opened the window. Setting the flowers on her table side. Quickly escaping before anyone saw me...


	2. Cheater Part 2

I was getting ready to meet my boyfriend at his room, it was already seven-fifty. I put on the same dress I wore at the dance while I was still dating Duncan.  
After my clock went from seven fifty-nine to eight I went to Scott's room...

(At Scott's room)

I knocked a couple of times on Scott's door. He opened it. He was wearing a dark brown jacket with a dark red t-shirt inside. Fancy jeans and some black dress shoes. He let me in. There was a box of pizza with a couple cans of soda.  
I sat down on the bed and opened the box, there was a pizza with pepperoni and a pizza with anchovies. I took the pepperoni and Scott took the anchovies. We heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me." Scott told me, quickly opening the door and closing it as fast as he opened it...

(Scott's POV)

"What is it Kitty?" I demanded. "How about, like, we stop our secret dating?" Kitty asked. "Why the hell would you want to stop?" I said. "I have Lance and you have Jean. You should be happy with her." Kitty told me. "If I was happy with Jean do you think I'd want to fuck you?" I replied.  
"Scott," Kitty said. "I'll make it up to you later on. Look, will you let me enjoy the rest of my date?" I asked. "Fine." She rolled her eyes at me and left. I went back to my room...

(Jean's POV)

Scott came back in. "Sorry about that, babe, had to have a chat with someone. But I done." He told me. "Whatever, goodnight." I said. "What? Why?" He asked. "Scott, I'm tired, OK? We can talk tomorrow." I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now so I went to my room to change for bed...

(Unknown POV)

I looked out the girl's window and saw that she was asleep, I quickly opened the window and set the flowers down on the same spot as I did before.  
Then I made sure to leave before someone saw me...


	3. Cheater part 3

A few days later Scott and I were having a conversation and then Kitty walked up to us.  
"You are, like, such a dick. Scott!" She yelled at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Your boyfriend made me preggers." She exclaimed. "Are you sure?" I said. "I have the papers to tell you the truth." Kitty handed me the papers and they were true. Kitty was pregnant, and Scott was the father. "Jean?" Scott asked.  
I slapped him in the face. Running off to go to my room...

(At Jean's room)

I was crying onto my pillow. I couldn't believe that my own boyfriend would ever do something like that! Sure, I can believe that he cheated on me, but making someone pregnant! And with my best friend, that is wrong! I decided to go to sleep already since I was tired from the crying...

(Unknown POV)

I put the roses on the bedside table, noticing the girl's pillow, my hands turned into fists. I really wanted to beat the shit out of the red heads sorry excuse for a boyfriend. But I knew that I shouldn't, so I left...


	4. The Break Up

I woke up the next day thinking that I had a horrible dream about how Kitty said that she was pregnant and Scott was the father. But when I noticed my tear-stained pillow thats when I knew it wasn't just a dream.  
I groaned. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend would do such a thing. After everything we've been through. If he didn't love me then he could have just said that he just wanted to be friends but instead he cheats on me! I decided that maybe Scott and I should take a break. So I went to his room...

(At Scott's room: Scott's POV)

I like making out with Kitty, but I was even happier when I found out that I'm going to be a father! I heard a knock on my door. I got out of my bed to go answer it, Jean was outside. "Hey," I said. Smiling at her, I felt so happy. "Scott, do you love me?" She asked. I noticed there wasn't a smile on her face. "I love the baby I'm going to have." I told her. "OK, but do you love me?" Jean asked again.  
I wanted to lie and say I did to get her to leave. But I didn't say anything. "After the few months we've been together, did you or did you not love me?" Jean asked. "OK, you want the truth? I only started dating you because you were so hot back then, but I realized that you weren't good enough for me." I finally answered.  
"So, one night after everyone else was gone except for me and Kitty, I wanted to have an expiriment with her," I said. "So I asked her to take off all of her clothes and then that is when things got heated." I finished. "That is when I wanted more, and I knew Kitty did too." I added. "So, you've been having sex with my best friend behind my back?" Jean asked, "yup, and it was a hell of a good time!" I added with a smirk.  
"What about me? AKA, your girlfriend?" Jean demanded. "Could you give me what Kitty could offer?" I asked. "No, but, didn't I ever make you happy?" Jean asked. "You did, before I started to want something more than just gentle caresses." I replied. "Then, maybe we should break up." Jean gritted her teeth, I could see tears in her eyes. "Thats the best idea you've ever come up with since we started dating." I grinned.  
"Whatever!" She exclaimed. Walking away. Finally, I don't have to deal with her anymore...

(Back at Jean's room: Jean's POV)

I opened the door to my room, slamming it shut. I was both angry and upset with my boyfriend. I then noticed the roses on my bedside table. I walked over to them. They were very beautiful. I wondered if my secret lover was like that. But all I knew about him was that he always puts an 'X' in red pen on every note that was on the roses.  
I hoped that one day I'll get to meet him. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. Kitty came in. "Hey," she said. "I am, like, so sorry." She said. "Its OK," I told her. "We broke up." I added. "How does that, like, make me feel better?" She asked. Tears running down her face.  
"Why don't you tell Lance? I'm sure he'll understand." I said. "But he'll, like, maybe never talk to me again." Kitty said. "Kitty, its either tell Lance now, or he'll have to find out the hard way." I told her.  
"Maybe your right." She smiled at me, wipeing her tears. "Thanks, Jean," I smiled back. "Hopefully your boyfriend won't end up like mine." I sighed. "This is all my fault." Kitty said. "If Scott and I weren't alone that night, then you and Scott's relationship wouldn't be down the toilet."  
"No turning back now." I said. "Plus, I have another guy who likes me." I added. "Really? Who?" She asked. "I don't know. The note just always has red pen on it." I shrugged. Handing her the roses. She looked at the note. "'X'? Maybe its from one of the guys." Kitty said.  
"No, I'm older than all of them." I told her. "What about Mr. Logan?" She asked. "He must like someone else." I said. "Then maybe if you found out who he is with cerebra. Maybe you could, like, talk to him and stuff." Kitty shrugged. "Who knows." I said...


End file.
